


Upon The Lighthouse

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Vacation, mild introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: Peter always liked to take Martin on trips, long or short ones. From a quick trip to another city, for a meeting and dinner, then Peter would book a room for them both despite not really needing it, no matter how early it was in the day. Then there were the longer trips, sometimes on Peter’s ship, but surprising to Martin, more business trips that involved other people. And Martin could tell that Peter hated every second of it, if there were a few people, he was fine, but if it got above a certain amount, the annoyance almost radiated off the Lonely Avatar. Martin tried not to feel a pang of sympathy for the man, but couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help that he secretly enjoyed the trips, the things Peter bought for him, and everything else in between. He didn’t have much, and the money he did save went towards other things, so having Peter gladly spoil him… well he kind of loved it.Day 1 of PeterMartin Week2020
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Upon The Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Something for PeterMartin Week! I think this is the first time I've ever participated in something like this, and I was instantly inspired once I saw the twitter for this week and saw day one. While not incredibly long of a work, I'm still very happy with how it came out. Hope you Enjoy!

Peter always liked to take Martin on trips, long or short ones. From a quick trip to another city, for a meeting and dinner, then Peter would book a room for them both despite not really needing it, no matter how early it was in the day. Then there were the longer trips, sometimes on Peter’s ship, but surprising to Martin, more business trips that involved other people. And Martin could tell that Peter hated every second of it, if there were a few people, he was fine, but if it got above a certain amount, the annoyance almost radiated off the Lonely Avatar. Martin tried not to feel a pang of sympathy for the man, but couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help that he secretly enjoyed the trips, the things Peter bought for him, and everything else in between. He didn’t have much, and the money he did save went towards other things, so having Peter gladly spoil him… well he kind of loved it. 

And Martin hates that he enjoys Peter’s company, from their intimate times to just the two of them relaxing in one another’s company. Martin always enjoyed quiet time with his past partner, just sitting in the same room and doing something to occupy their time, talking on occasion and maybe trading a few kisses if they were in the mood, leading up to more later on if the desire struck. And he wasn’t all that surprised that Peter was similar. The older man would lean back in a chair and open a book or just doze as Martin did work on his laptop, trading that out later on for a book or a notebook to do some poetry in. 

Martin also very much enjoyed the moments where the both of them were in a bed together, just resting, Peter leaning up against the headboard and reading, and Martin, tired after a long day of also entertaining people Peter had meetings with, curled up under the blankets, pressed against Peter’s broad side. Now, Martin wasn’t a small man in both height or mass, but compared to Peter, he just felt smaller. The way Peter carried himself, and the height difference (taller than Jon, Martin thought at the beginning) since Peter was closing in on 6’8 and Martin was just a little shy of 6 foot even. 

Now, in the present, Martin was standing at the front of Peter’s ship, looking out over the ocean, breathing in the salty air. Just off in the distance he could see the small speck of a lighthouse. 

“Enjoying the view, Martin?” Peter asks, coming up to stand beside Martin, their hands brushing in the metal railing. 

“Not that it’s not all just the ocean, I think it’s getting better.” Martin grins, nodding to the shoreline in the distance. Peter chuckles in return, the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more prominent as he smiles. Damn the handsome bastard, Martin sighs. 

“I think you’ll like where we’re stopping for a break,” Peter nods to the lighthouse. “Would you like to visit that while we’re docked?” The captain asks. 

“Can we do that?” Martin raises an eyebrow at Peter. He nods. 

“I think with the Lonely we can do quite a bit. While there might be some tourists there, we’ll get a better time if we’re… out of sight a bit.” Peter grins wickedly. 

“No.” Martin rolls his eyes and tries not to grin in a similar fashion. “We can go when it’s less crowded, then you can do whatever you want to me when we get back to wherever we’re staying.” Peter pouts. 

“Oh you’re no fun Martin.” 

“It’s that or nothing Peter.” Martin turns his head to look at Martin, straight faced. Peter holds up both of his hands and laughs, loud and boisterous, Martin loves that laugh. 

“Fine, fine! We’ll do it your way!” 

They find themselves checking into the place they’re staying later that night, and it’s not much, but still a place to sleep not on a rocking boat. And Martin had to admit, while it was pretty basic, it was cozy. With its walls and floors of a dark wood, softly lit rooms, and surprisingly comfortable beds, Martin enjoyed it. He pulled off his clothes down to his boxer briefs and got comfortable under the thick blankets. Martin did hear Peter chuckle, the sound almost fond in its tone. Then soon Peter is joining Martin in bed, throwing one arm over his assistants waist, pulling him close, and pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. 

“Goodnight Martin.” Peter says, voice quiet in the room. 

“Goodnight.” Martin's voice is softer, but he presses himself back and closer to Peter, closing his eyes and soon falling into a deep and comfortable sleep. 

  
  


  *   
  
  




Peter is up before Martin the next morning, and decides to leave the man sleeping happily in the bed, warm and bundled up. Martin shifts a bit when Peter leaves the bed, shifting back against the missing warmth and bulky form of Peter that was behind him not a moment ago, but he quickly settles back down into a comfortable sleep, half of his face pressed into the pillow below him. Peter, for once, doesn’t hold back the small smile that forms on his lips. 

He makes his way outside, knowing that he didn’t have much to actually do while there. A meeting with someone or another and then he decided to have a little trip since the place was quite a tourist spot more than anything else. Not that the locals liked it, he passed by a few, half inside the lonely, listening in on chattering from both locals and tourists alike. 

There is something cozy about this little town, something that Peter likes and even comes fully out of the lonely for the rest of his jaunt into town, no one bothers him at all. He goes into a nice little sweets shop, catering more towards tourists with their handmade chocolates of varying flavors. Peter probably spends too much money on what seems like too little chocolates, but there’s still enough there for Martin and him, some safe ones and new ones to try out as well. Afterwards he spends some cash at a bakery a few doors down, getting things to pick on throughout the day that will keep them full, because Peter doesn’t really think they’ll go out anywhere for dinner, and it’s all good stuff, from sweet to savory. A few more stops and some idle walking around, then Peter heads back to the little place they’re staying in for the night. 

Martin is awake by the time Peter gets back into the room, his curls damp from what looks like a recent shower, as he leans on the headboard of the bed with an open book on his lap. He looks up when the door opens and sees Peter walk through, a good amount of bags on his arms. 

“What all did you get?” Martin asks, curious, as he stands up and grabs a couple of the bags from Peter, setting them on the desk that’s in the room. 

“Just a few things, some for myself, some for you, most of this is for the both of us. Some food and snacks so we don’t have to really go anywhere else to eat….” Peter takes a moment. “Unless you wanted to go out to eat?” He asks. Martin shakes his head. 

“Not really, all this seems… plenty.” Martin smiles. “It all looks great.” 

“All from the local places in town, so it’s going to be better than anything else really.” Peter pulls out a nice sourdough loaf from the bag from the bakery and sets it on the table, Martin joining in on helping bring things out and put bags away somewhere they won't be in the way. 

“What’re those?” Martin asks, nodding his head towards two other bags from one shop, still unopened. 

“Ah!” Peter grins. “Those are for  _ you.”  _ Peter grabs them both and slides them across the free space on the desk to Martin. 

“You know you still don’t have to do that.” Martin sighs, hands still reaching for the bags to open them. Peter liked getting him things, and in general it seemed like he enjoyed giving people he kept company with things as well, if the stories about Elias were true. At first Martin had been too anxious to do anything but refuse, but Peter would just leave them with Martin anyways and he’d end up taking them. Now, he was still nervous about the gift giving, especially with the things being so expensive, but Peter knew what he liked and Martin always loved what he bought him. 

“I’m going to keep doing this.” Peter points out. 

“And I’m going to keep saying; you didn’t have to do this.” Martin counters easily. He smiles a bit at the chuckle Peter lets out. 

“So we’re on the same page.” Martin nods, and takes the top box out of the first bag. Inside is a nice longer peacoat, a nice navy color and heavy for the winter. Martin runs his thumbs over the fabric for a moment before setting it gently down on the table. He’ll put it back in the box later for it to be safe. There were two more boxes in the first bag, a nice pair of trousers and a nice shirt, the shirt was a short sleeved button up in a pale pink, and the pants a nice charcoal color. 

“God those were nice.” Martin says, putting the clothes and the boxes back into the bag, then looks up at Peter with a smile. 

“I know what you like.” Peter says, voice soft and fond. It makes Martin melt a little, and he takes a moment and stands up on his toes to give Peter a soft kiss, who returns it happily, a heavy hand on the shorter man’s hip. He goes for the other bag now, and flushes upon opening the first box. 

“Peter.” Martin scolds softly, looking up at Peter who has now started to grin at the sight of Martin’s face turning a bright red. It wasn’t the first time Peter has bought Martin something more lewd, lingerie or toys, anything like that. But each time Martin would still flush deep and sigh a little annoyed sigh. Everything still got used though. 

“I just love when small towns have shops like this!” Peter chuckles. “This one was mostly clothes, very nice stuff.” 

“Get anything for yourself?” Martin raises an eyebrow, now enjoying the pink that comes to  _ Peter’s  _ face. 

“Not that I’m not a fan of these things, I don’t go out of the way to get them for myself.” 

“Well. I’ll keep that in mind then actually. For later.” Martin grins and pulls out the white body harness from the box. It looks comfortable, and he knew from just looking at it that it would frame his chest nicely, Peter always liked putting it on display when Martin was fine with it. The next box is a surprise, but Martin just looks at Peter for a moment before pulling the thing from the smaller box. 

“A collar? Really? Isn’t that a little expected?” Martin says, fingers running over the soft deep brown leather. 

“If you don’t want to wear it, I can take it back.” Peter says, pulling the collar from Martin’s fingers. Martin curls his hand tighter around it but Peter doesn’t let go. 

“Now wait a minute. I never said that. But…” He tugs it back, tugging Peter with it. “Would  _ you  _ wear it for  _ me _ ?” Martin asks. There’s a look that comes across Peter’s face and his eyes drop down to the collar held in both of their hands. 

“...I could.” Martin grins. 

“Good. Put it on.” 

“I take it we’re not going to the lighthouse right now?” Peter asks. He had planned on taking Martin as soon as he got back, hoping there wouldn’t be a lot of people just upon it opening for a few tourists. Martin shakes his head. 

“We’ll go before it gets dark.” Peter just nods. Martin unbuckles the collar and grabs Peter by the hand, dragging him over to the bed, and pushing him down to sit on the edge of it. Peter undoes the first couple buttons of his shirt before letting his hands drop to rest on his thighs. Martin loved Peter in moments like this, while not totally submissive, Peter had his moments, and Martin loved them so much. He slides the collar around Peter’s neck and buckles it, the material resting nicely against Peter’s pale skin. Martin gives it a firm tug. Peter above him lets out a rough grunt, and a softer moan. He gives it another tug and then slides his fingers under the collar, dragging his nails along pale skin. He grins at the breath Peter lets out and leans forward to kiss the other man gently. 

They fool around for a little bit, nothing more than some casual groping at one another, and Peter grinning at Martin as he gets off from just rutting against Peter’s solid thigh. Now they’re curled up on the mostly uncomfortable bed, both of them sitting up against the headboard, the box of chocolates Peter bought earlier that day in his lap. Martin looks over the selection and hums softly as he tries to pick what to go for first. He ends up grabbing for one that looks like dark chocolate with a coffee bean on top of it. 

“Oh that one was great.” Martin says after finishing it off. “Not too bitter either.” Peter pulls at Martin’s shoulder and pulls him into a kiss, grinning into it, and Martin can’t help but to roll his eyes. 

“The chocolate is certainly good.” 

“Because that’s all you could taste, you horny old man.” Martin counters and ignores Peter’s grin as they both pick at a few more pieces of chocolate with one another. Martin leans against Peter’s shoulder and makes a face after eating a fourth piece. 

“Finished?” Peter asks. 

“They’re just  _ so  _ rich. But very good.” 

“I’ll have to pick up some more of those expresso ones, you seemed to really like those ones.” Martin nods and smiles up at Peter. 

“Those and the dark chocolate and caramel ones. Always the best.” 

“That we can agree on.” 

  
  


They waste a few more hours before finally getting off the bed and getting ready to go to the lighthouse, Martin stopping Peter before the other man can take off the collar. 

“Wear it out.” He says firmly, curling his fingers around the leather. Peter looks at him, a little horrified. 

  
“ _ What? _ ” 

“Under your scarf, no one will see it that way, I just like knowing you have it on.” Martin grins, tugging at it to pull Peter down for a kiss. Peter happily returns the kiss and pulls back after a second and nods. 

“Fine, fine.” Peter throws on his coat and scarf over top, and Martin wears what he was already wearing, but trades out his old coat for the new one Peter bought. It was heavy but in a comforting manner, the fabric comfortable against where it touches bare skin. 

They walk slowly and casually to where a couple other tourists seem to be milling about at the base of the lighthouse, they pass by without any bother, and make their way as high as they are allowed. Martin instantly leans over the railing, looking out into the ocean. He knows that he will get a better view later on, when they’re back on the ship and sailing out over the ocean he looks at in front of them. But there’s something about looking out over the ocean that brings him a sort of comfort, a peace inside, he settles against Peter’s side when the man comes up next to him. 

Peter looks over at the other man, his soft curls falling into his face, the freckles that spread across his face beautiful, and the softness and strongness of the rest of him. Two tantalizingly lonely men together here, alone on top of a lighthouse, even with a handful of other people just below them, they feel as if they’re the only two around for a long while. Peter reaches over with his left hand and grabs Martin’s right, curling their fingers together and holding his hand in his own. Martin just shifts closer, resting his head on Peter’s arm. 

Martin is deep in thought, thinking about the man beside him, about the things that are going on back in London, things he doesn’t want to think about anymore. How he just would love to get away from it all, do something else, do anything while maybe saving those he cares about. But right now, he just wants to slip out of those thoughts, to only think about what he has here, right now. Peter and he have a relationship that both of them probably attempt to fight against and deny, but at this point in time, both of them have fond and loving feelings for one another, no matter how much they attempt to hide them away. To cover them with snippy remarks. 

Martin knew he wore his heart on his sleeve, it came easily with Jon despite the nature of how he acted at the beginning, and he still held that love for Jon, but there was love in his heart for Peter now as well, even if that did make him feel a bit uneasy… but something about it also made him feel whole. 

But Peter, once again, has fallen for someone despite the lonely nature in him. But there’s something different about Martin over Elias. Martin is a part of The Lonely just like him, having a lover, a spouse, a partner, who is also a part of it, is pretty important. And Peter knows he’s lost when it comes to his love for Martin Blackwood. 

So Peter Lukas turns from Martin and pulls a plain looking box from a pocket, and drops to one knee. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hoped you enjoyed what you've read, I had a lot of fun writing this. I don't know if I'm going to do any other days this week, but we'll see how I'm feeling as time goes on. 
> 
> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!


End file.
